eat your whole Poison Metal
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Devorarte es querer que erradiques todo lo que encuentres funcional en mi. {¡Feliz cumpleaños Reveire!}


**Disclaimer:** _lalala..._ **Ishida Sui** te pertenecemos.

 **Nota:** Tabla Kinky- fandom_insano [LJ]

 **Advertencias:** *Saca una lista que se desenrolla hacia el infinito*  
-Smut BL (un pobre intento). Incesto. Violencia. Tortura. Voyerismo. Implicaciones de Rize y Touka. Tambien Yamori (pero eso es otra cosa). Y la verdad no sé qué mas, sinceramente  
-Si bien los ciempiés son artrópodos, no pertenecen a la clase insectos si no que a la chilopoda. Pero eso very nerd, nadie lo juna y estoy segura de que quien utiliza ese adjetivo para describirlo no tiene ni la más mínima idea de la taxonomía de los artrópodos. _So_...  
-Kids don't do drugs, eat your vegetables.

(¡!) Esto es un regalo atrazado (atrazadísimo) para la chica naranja-mecánica-, Reveire-chan. Y la verdad que a una semana es como para pegarme con una escoba, me lo merezco, me lo merezco. Pero igual quería regalarlo, bc I can.  
Perdón (?)

* * *

 **eat your whole Poison Metal  
** **.**

 _«Y arder juntos en esta hoguera de las vanidades, de las obscenidades.  
Nadie entiende el verbo amar porque somos animales sueltos.  
Tan sólo cuerpos ardiendo en el desierto de las pasiones.»  
_Nos une el espanto– **Magnus Mefisto**. **  
.**

Kaneki Ken tan solo es un bicho, un ciempiés. Tuerto de un ojo, ciego del otro, con las tripas revueltas y los sesos que se trenzan en nudos gordianos infinitamente. Y con la desgracia como fiel compañera en sus entrañas, tatuada como beso de mujer violeta justo en la cintura baja. Con uñas, uñas que por las noches de sueños de veranos ardientes rasguñan rasguñan, primero la cáscara, segundo los músculos, tercero los huesos y cuarto la carne que se ablanda al ritmo de su putrefacción.

Es una bomba de tiempo con el conteo en números de ceros impares y una melodía que suena a campanillas de sangre.  
 _Cling, clang._

Ayato no es estúpido, ni pájaro; ve la podredumbre tras el pelaje de oveja negra–inocencia.  
Sabe de monstruos hambrientos y carnes podridas, debido a que habita en un mundo de muertos caníbales que se disfrazan de buenas personas y ghouls que no pensarán un segundo en arrancar flores marchitas.  
Y que todo es parte de un mecanismo exacto, el reloj mecánico de la tragedia, las manecillas soberbias que avanzan hacia el éxodo, inexorable  
, letras escritas en un cuento de terror sobre el destino.

.  
–Le odia–Desde el primer momento en que ve las orbes de tristeza absurda posarse sobre un pájaro estúpido. Y anticipa con precisión los movimientos de cada uno, la trampa que teje el ciempiés, los pasos frágiles que da el conejo con gusto, cada uno con su disfraz de oveja-bicho, arpía-gorrión.  
Como cada uno va arrancándose la cascara gentilmente hasta quedar en carne viva.  
(Pero… eso es parte de la trampa y el conejo entrega sus tiernas alas.)  
El insecto nunca dejaría el disfraz, ni para devorarla, pues estaba convencido de que era una oveja más del rebaño.

 _Y_ como toda buena oveja espera al momento justo para que le corten la cabeza y le arranquen la piel, (no en ese orden necesariamente y si multiplicas las desdichas, tal vez, por un infierno sietes).

 _Y_ Ayato es un ave rapaz que depreda pájaros–conejos. Y nunca deja que los insectos roben de su carne  
 _, pues hermana estúpida eres míamíamíamía_.

.  
Por eso con gusto él acata órdenes, le arrebata de las zarpas tiernas y el pico hambriento, el bicho. (Y el bicho se deja arrebatar, porque es débil, porque está ciego, porque es obediente.)

 _Obedece_ fácil y sin quejas, tiembla apenas le mira, y lo observa de _esa_ manera.  
Se burla de él.  
Agacha la cabeza con una gentilidad que le descuartiza el estómago, permite que le ajusten la soga al cuello y cuando lo quiere decapitar… la piel se le desgarra, destaza su disfraz, y es capaz de engullir todos los huesos. _  
Losabelosabelosabe._ Los tipos como él, son mutilados por su gentilidad, consumidos por el disfraz-piel, desgarrando su mundo y destruyendo otros.  
 _Dejandolossolos Dejandolossolos Dejandolossolo._  
Así que cuando él asiente, tiembla, lo escucha, acata y lo observa. Ayato lo aplasta –y lo odia, un poco más.

 _Obedece_ al escuchar promesas que suenan como cristales quebrados, pero _decide ignorarlo_ , _decide_ _creerle, decide condenarse._  
El maestro aprieta la tiza contra la pizarra y desangra, arranca, quebranta la piel de cordero desviado, exhibe su verdadera forma (el exoesqueleto rancio).

 _Obedece_ a las garras hambrientas que crujen en su estómago, al beso que arde y arde en su espalda, las uñas que delinean caminitos sangre-placer y rompen la espina dorsal del disfraz y… (Y) la voz cantarina rota, entre gemidos y rugidos obispos. _Tan_ y _tan_ hermosa (y Ayato sabe que la belleza en este mundo está maldecida por la entropía, al caos apolítico) que el ciempiés no puede evitar codiciar.  
La señorita lo llama, y mamá le dijo una vez; es de mala educación hacer esperar a lindas doncellas –, más si quieren devorar tu cordura ( _yórganos)_.

.  
–Lo odia, lo odia con un rencor que le cala cada célula de los huesos–

Entre los hilos trágicos del destino enredado en sus patas (ese que lo une del meñique a su doncella fatal) arrastra a un pájaro tonto. _Tan_ y _tan_ tonto que ha anidado en la jaula, justo en el centro, donde deja caer las alas y que los hilos echen raíces sobre ellas  
, apretándolas despacio. Torciendo todas las espinas hasta volverlas suaves irregularidades, como brisa, condenada a seguirle el paso  
a este bicho de destino trágico.

–. La odia, la odia de un modo que está condenado y es imposible, pero la odia más que a la nada (Kaneki Ken) en el mundo–  
. Y ella no sabe odiar de regreso, porque está tan perdida en la jaula del ciempiés que (lo) ha olvidado.

Entonces los odia a ambos porque Ayato es el rey de rapaz, él único que (debería) ser capaz de arrebatar y olvidar  
. Y con todo el amor derritiéndole las venas, fluyendo como magma entre la espalda, las manos, los ojos y los labios. (Quiere devolvérselo, quiere vomitarlo en un cesto y no volver–la a ver–jamás.) Quiere arrancarla con las zarpas porque es _suya y suya_ , desde el principio de los tiempos y hasta que el combustible del infierno en el que nacieron estalle, y desarme llevándose cada átomo.

Así que tira de sus tobillos, le rasguña la piel de la espina dorsal y le mastica (con besos explosivos) esas alas encaprichadas.  
Y ella exhuma su nombre,  
( _Ayato~ Ayato~_ )  
lo recuerda, y la brisa se hace trizas.  
suplicándole disculpas, como si pudiera volver a ser.  
entregándose,  
( _—Pero, estúpida hermana nuestras moléculas no se pueden volver unir jamás).  
_ La aprieta, la estruja con las palmas de las manos y desarma sus plumas, una por una, con la yema de los dedos la arrastra hacia los labios y lo lame con los colmillos. Los clava y dejar marcas violentas, heridas que no cierran ya que no existe el paso del tiempo.  
( _—Y puedes despojarme de todo, la nada que tengo, si con eso te contesta.  
No supe amar, pero si puedo llenar el vacío que he hecho en tí, puedes comerme entera.)_

Y justo antes de que vuelvan a ser uno  
, se la arrebata  
(él).

Él la toma de los finos huesos osificados, le quiebra las piernas y le susurra promesas mal cosidas.  
Y ella lo sabe, está escrito en las cadavéricas hebras blancas, empero igual le cree y sus orbes de estalactita se derriten  
. Porque las mentiras son como lo prohibido, dulce tóxico, que anestesian cualquier sabor  
–. Entonces Ayato descubre el odio es sentimiento abismal, ilimitado. Y _nuncatanpodrido_ como eso a lo que llaman amor. –

Y trata de odiarlo como odia al amor,  
de desgarrarle los tobillos, cercenarle la espina dorsal y devorarle las alas. Sin embargo es una mentira porque no tiene alas (se las arrancaron. La reina, el maestro, el mundo, mamá, él), tiene espinas. Que se estiran, se doblan, y cuando las muerde un ácido rancio le escalda la garganta… _Al final_ , él también termina enredado en la trampa.  
Y con las garras enchastradas trata de volver a capturarlo.  
« _—Voy a_ _sujetarte del pecho y desgarrarte,  
trozarte en pedacitos, frágil, sumiso y hasta desinhibir tus latidos. _»

Había olvidado que las cosas rotas, torcidas, consumidas pueden seguir el camino de la putrefacción por siempre.  
Ken es el ejemplar, el alumno ilustre. Ayato es el depredador, depredado; el chico malo que necesita ser iluminado.  
« _—Y déjame enseñarte–quebrarte_ –. _Hacerte mirar el mundo_ – _torcerte_ – _. Te quiero_ – _medio_ – _matar._ » _  
_Se enreda ascendiendo por los tendones, las rodillas y los muslos;  
quiere encerrarlo en una jaula y estrujarlo hasta hacerlo gemir, rodear el dolor y extirpárselo sin pudor.  
Dominar su cuerpo hasta que el cuervo arrulle versos sinceros.  
No obstante Ayato quiere ver el mundo arder; destrozar la paz con los dientes y amar despacio la guerra, cien veces.  
–Y la batalla se invierte. – Así que le devuelve el ataque, golpe por golpe embestida por mordida.  
« _—No me subestimes.  
Te odio completo y sin excepciones, quiero devorar tu cadáver agonizante.  
Pero antes, quiero que me devuelvas lo que es mío _– _míoElamíamía_ –.  
 _Tú la hiciste odiarme, así que mientras te devoro serás testigo de sus últimos cantos y mi delirio._ »  
Entonces Ayato lo hace y Ken ni se inmuta.  
Lo vuelve a mirar, con esos mismos ojos; _  
_ahora son distintos, fueron arrancados sin anestesia y pegados _delamaneracorrecta_ ,  
es como ver directo al abismo y casi trastabillar.  
« _—Estás equivocado_ – _ellaTeQuiere_ – _._ »  
Y Ayato sabe bien que en el medio de la oscuridad sin final solo puedes verte a ti mismo. Puede sentir a Ken saborear su alma, anhelarla, codiciarla.

— _¿Qué tal si me cuentas "tu secreto"?  
_ « _—Eres increíble, casi inquebrantable_ – _y aunque me desquicie, lo eres más que yo_ – _, puedo verlo fácilmente._ »

Miles de escalofríos de patitas–aguja punzante que le escarban la espina dorsal,  
el instinto animal le insta a abandonarle sin piedad. Los bajos instintos solo quieren devorarlo.  
Ayato no es ninguna bestia instintiva,  
« _—Entonces debo reivindicarte ciento tres veces._ » _  
_sólo quiere ser consumido.

Y con una embestida demencial, vuelven a cambiar de posiciones.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un Apio verde -de plástico-, acosador, me dijo que doy cáncer escribiendo porno. Y la verdad que doy cáncer escribiendo cualquier cosa, pero no me importa nada vieja, igual publico y me voy a la esquinita primero muriendo de ansiedad, y después de depresión.

(Apio-san, si estás ahí te golpearé con un gato)

*Huye*

Miu!~


End file.
